


Hangman's Trick

by Loupxxx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupxxx/pseuds/Loupxxx
Summary: Frank finally gets what hes been waiting for
Relationships: David King/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 34





	Hangman's Trick

David slowly regained consciousness, his vision coming into focus slowly as he looked around the area. The last thing he remembered was starting the trial, the white landscapes of the mountain blinding his vision as the fog dissippated, then a strong pain in the back of his head and the whole world went black.

Waking up he was still in the mountain, but now he was inside the lodge feeling a breeze go by. He realized he was bare naked, panicking he tried to move, the last of his grogginess fading - the restraints on his arms and ankles not allowing for much movement at all.

“Finally awake, eh?”

Looking around the room, he noticed the masked figure leaning against a far wall playing with a knife.

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME?”

“Had my eye on you for a while and, thanks to some new tricks I learned, today's the day I get what I want.” The masked figure said while slowly walking towards where he lay.

“FUCK YOU, ARSEHO-” A swift kick knocked the wind out of David.

“Feisty one, aren’t you?” He started pulling his mask up ”That's just how I like em, the name’s Frank and unless you wanna suffer, I suggest you behave.”

David started thrashing in his restraints, desperately trying to get himself free.

“STOP. SQUIRMING.” Frank plunged his knife into David’s abdomen, a sinister smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he heard the screams of pain coming from the older man. “If you're not gonna do this the good way, we're gonna have to do it my way.” Frank said, before delivering another strong kick, this time to David's ballsack.

“BLOODY ‘ELL! YOU BASTARD! STOP!”

“If you're having such a bad time. Then why,” Frank reached to stroke David’s cock, “is your dick so hard?” Frank continued, inching closer to the leaking member, finally tasting what he’d been craving for so long.

“Fuck thats good.” moaned David, the pleasure from having his dick buried in Frank’s throat, mixing with the sensations from his already coagulating stab wound.

Frank felt overwhelmed, inhaling the scent deep like a drowning man gasping for air, feeling himself get closer to climax just from it. He managed to pull himself together and pulled the cock out of his mouth.

“Now I can’t let the fun end here...” He said, his voice a bit raspier. “You haven't even given me what I want yet.” Frank then started unzipping his jacket, and pulling down his pants.

“You look fuckin’ fine, boy.” David looked at Franks slender figure, while Frank moved to sit on his dick.

Frank sunk his fingers into the stab wound, then pulled them out coated in blood before he shoved them in his mouth, relishing the sweet sounds of David’s pain. 

“Thanks, and you're tasty.'' When Frank finally sunk David’s dick into his ass, he felt like he’d gone to heaven and back. It took all of whatever willpower he had left to not cum instantly, and instead start thrusting his ass, rapidly becoming a moaning mess.

“Fuck y’feel too good, I’m comin’.’“ David muttered into his ear, Frank’s orgasm coming right after, as the feeling of getting filled up was becoming too much to bear. Exhausted, Frank collapsed on top of David, neither of them quite fully satisfied yet. “Wanna ‘ave another go?”

“Fuck yes.” Frank reached for his knife and started cutting the restraints on David’s ankles and arms, accidentally slicing open the side of one. Frank grabbed the arm, and licked all along the injury, moaning at the taste of it.

“Ye look real fuckin’ hot, but you're boutta look cute now.” David said, while grabbing hold of Frank’s hips and turning them over so that he was on top now. Frank was now holding onto the larger man for dear life with all of his limbs. “I’mma fuck ye up real good.”

“Please.” With that, David shoved his entire length inside, much deeper than before, using his load as lube. Frank felt his bones turning to jelly and a blinding orgasm washing over him. Coming down from it, he felt David’s dick abusing his hole, With David’s large hand on his throat, Frank’s brain was turning to mush.

“Ah, luv, im comin’.” David moaned loudly as he pumped him full of another load. Now worn out, he pulled himself out, making a fucked-out Frank whine needily “Yer a real gem, aren’t’cha?”

Frank pulled David in for a deep kiss, biting on his lip before they broke apart. Both of them finally pleased, David then got up to start looking around for his clothes.

“Your shit’s over by the bar.” Said Frank, groggily.

“Got it” David started putting his clothes on, looking over to the couch where Frank still lay, playing with himself. “so uh, y’ever wanna do this ‘gain?”

“Anytime.” Said the pleased killer, lazily fingering his dripping hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to writing! It's been 84 years!  
> So,, thanks to the new server I'm in for sparking my creative muse and my friend Morgue for being my red pen on this work
> 
> The title is that bc my headcanon is that once a killer learns Hangman's Trick it gives them mad shibari skills


End file.
